


Don't Hate Me, Because It's True

by French_Fry



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I Tried, Lowkey Daniel/David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Fry/pseuds/French_Fry
Summary: Uh, this is my first Camp Camp fic, sorry it sucks. Used the episode for ideas.





	Don't Hate Me, Because It's True

"What do you mean you need to hire another camp counselor? I mean, I don't hate the idea at all, and I love making new friends! But is it really necessary?" Gwen just gives David a look that shows she's done. 

"Yes, David. It is necessary." David and Gwen make their way outside the cabin, just as a car pulls up. A man steps out of said car, smiling. He bears a... strange simularity to David. 

"Well, hi there! My name's David, and I heard there was a job opening here, so I was excited to come and check it out!" David immediately feels something click. Someone who is just as excited about it as he is? Count him in! The two men chat it up, while Gwen quickly mutters something about a vacation and gets into her car, driving off. 

"I am so excited that I get to have a great new buddy to have here at our lovely Camp Campbell!" David and Daniel grin at each other. 

"It sure is a lovely camp! And such a lovely camp counselor, too! I have to say, I'm impressed!" 

"Oh, shucks, I'm flattered! I could say the same to you! Let me show you around, and let me introduce you to the nicest campers you'll ever meet!" And David does just that, leading Daniel around happily and introducing him to each camper. Finally, after taking a good twenty-five minutes in going around, they both get back to the center of the camp. 

"And that's mainly it! I really hope you love it here as much as I do! It's just so great!" Daniel places a hand on David's shoulder, grinning. 

"Oh, why of course! I already love it so much! Not as much as I love you, though." Daniel winks, and David can't help but blush at the other's words. 

"Oh, you!" Both of them spend a good five minutes looking at each other. 

"Um, well, I better get some stuff done! Don't want to leave this stuff undone, haha!" Daniel leans into David slightly. 

"Do you need any help? If you need an extra hand, of course." Yes, David would like the help, but really he just wants to run off someplace private to scream because holy heck this guy is wonderful. 

"Actually, if you could watch the kids while I'm gone, that'd be great! I, uh, won't be gone too long!" Daniel gets off David. 

"Of course! I'll watch our kids, no worries!" And with that, Daniel and David go off different ways. Our kids. Huh. Around an hour later, David comes back to find... all the kids acting so well-behaved. Well, except Max, of course. He's surprised, to say the least, at how the kids are acting. Max runs over to him. 

"David, you fuck! That weirdo guy you hired? He's a fucking cultist! You have to fire him!" David sighs. 

"Now now, Max. Daniel is doing a great job! Just because he's a good leader-" 

"He gave everyone this weird ass kool-aid! He's poisoning them or something!" David is not buying it, Max is just being a unhappy camper. 

"Max, stop playing around like that, it's not nice!" Max rolls his eyes. 

"Wow, I guess you're right. I'm just sad that you'll probably get fired. You know, since Daniel is doing SO good, they won't need you and Gwen anymore!" David's smile falls at that. 

"What? No! I'm just as good as Daniel, even better!" David's mind goes off, and when he calls for Max... The boy walks out of the weird sauna thing, smiling. 

"I love you, Daniel!" The rest of the children erupt in unison of "I love you, Daniel!" It's kinda weird, now. David huffs, walking over to the table that has the kool-aid on it. 

"Daniel, I know this may sound impolite, but... I'm going to have to say that you don't meet the requirements." It almost hurts him to say that, for some reason. Why? Daniel smirks. 

"What do you mean? I meet all the requirements." Think David, think... Something in his mind clicks. 

"If you're really a good camp counselor..." David pulls out his guitar. "...Then you don't mind a good old campfire song?" Daniel fakes a gasp, smirking more and pulling out a violin. Oh boy. 

"Why, David. I thought you'd never ask!"


End file.
